Alright Professor!
by Yhoretta
Summary: The Doctor and Ace are running for their lives from a very angry, green alien. When they end up trapped in a dull, grey prison with nothing but the Doctor's spoons to pass the time; Ace comes up with idea for fun...and it might just save them both! (This story is mainly dialogue, be warned :D)


Dorothy Gale McShane, better known as "Ace", dug her heels into the dusty road and turned around. The Doctor finally caught up with the human and flashed her a disgruntled look.

"Don't wait for me Ace, keep running. They're gaining on us!" he cried. Ace took his hand and pulled the Timelord along behind her, sprinting towards the TARDIS.

"Come on Professor you can make it," she teased.

"Well of course I can!" grumbled the Doctor, running just a little bit faster this time. His umbrella swung wildly in his right hand while he clutched hold of Ace's fingers with the other, trying desperately to keep up with the fast human. They made it to the TARDIS. Ace slipped in first, allowing the Doctor to hook the end of his umbrella onto the door and swing it shut behind him.

"There, see? I knew they wouldn't follow us in here!" chuckled the Doctor.

"Uh...Professor?" began Ace.

"In fact, it doesn't seem like they even know where we are."

"Professor I think you should really lo-"

"They probably gave up searching..."

"PROFESSOR," yelled Ace over his insistent rambling. He stopped abruptly and diverted his full attention to the girl. She huffed irritably but smirked at him nonetheless.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Professor, I don't think we're in the TARDIS anymore," observed Ace. Her friend looked around, only now taking in their surroundings. They were standing in a large, triangle-shaped room with bland, grey walls and no doors except those from the TARDIS which looked very out of place in the setting. The Doctor rattled the aforementioned blue doors but they would not budge, even when he tried to lock and unlock them again. Not an inch.

"Seems you're right. They've tricked us," declared the Time Lord, leaning on his umbrella thoughtfully.

"I could always blow it to bits!" exclaimed Ace. She reached in her rucksack for some Nitro-9.

"But where would we hide?" said the Doctor, motioning to the bare room. There wasn't enough space to be protected from the blast.

"Oh," sighed Ace. She deposited the explosive into her bag.

"Well, there's only one thing we _can_ do now."

"What's that?"

The Doctor whipped out a pair of silver tablespoons and began hitting them against his knee to make a jolly tune that didn't half annoy his companion.

"Not the spoons again!" groaned Ace. She leaped forward and confiscated the offending utensils, letting out a cry of victory : "Ace! Now I don't have to listen to _that_ anymore," and dropping them into her rucksack. The Doctor returned her smile but pretended to sulk against the grey wall.

"Well, what do we do now hmm? We still have to wait for our jailors to release us, or at the very least bring us some tea," he said.

Ace considered this for a moment before taking out a two sticks of blue chalk and tossing one to the Doctor.

"We can't draw all over their prison!" yelped the Time Lord.

"Why not? You were the one moaning about having nothing to do," replied Ace, crouching down. She slipped off her bag and began doodling a picture of the TARDIS.

"See Professor? On this kind of floor we can easily erase what we make." The girl ran her hand over the image and it quickly faded away, becoming nothing more than a blue smudge on her palm.

"Oh alright, you've twisted my arm," the Doctor sighed. He began drawing Gallifreyan symbols and words along the wall as Ace followed him on the floor. There were pictures of past companions, lost friends, defeated enemies... the Doctor filled up every inch of space before the girl had even finished half of the ground. Soon he was helping her, crawling along and doodling images on each corner. When he ran out of chalk he simply reached into Ace's rucksack and took another piece, resulting in some of the creations having streaks of yellow or pink in them.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the furthermost wall from the doors, ruining a picture of Earth's solar system. A tall, green humanoid with silver robes and a golden crown stepped through. He regarded The Doctor and Ace for a moment before his purple eyes caught sight of the drawings.

"What are these magnificent symbols?" he asked excitedly. This caught Ace off guard considerably more than her friend. The green alien had been chasing them with his army of golden hounds with a strong desire to rip off their heads. Now he was reduced to a five year old in a candy shop as he looked at the pictures with a childlike fascination. The Doctor saw an opportunity and seized it before it was gone.

"If you'd like, we can create more of these for you. They would nicely decorate your castle," he offered.

"If you do indeed produce these strange markings for me then I shall forgive you for kissing my Queen, " said the green man.

"_She_ kissed _me_!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Besides, I was told we were going to see your exotic animals..."

"Do we have a deal?" interrupted the alien.

"I suppose we do."

The green king smiled, flashing his rows of pointed teeth. He opened the doors for them, hanging back as Ace finished off a final drawing. She stepped up beside the Doctor and saw him nod minutely as a shared thought passed between them.

"We will return your highness. We just need to get more...supplies," declared Ace. The king cocked his head to the side but allowed them to go. They sprinted off towards the distance.

"_What is this image the female created?_" he thought, bending down. It was a picture of two stick figures, one with a ponytail and the other with an umbrella. They both looked like they were waving. The ponytail one had a speech bubble with bright, pink words:

_See ya later!_

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS," yelled the King. "Destroy the artists!"

Ace closed the _real _TARDIS doors behind her. The Doctor was already plotting the course to yet another exotic, strange planet. He beamed at his companion as the ship hurtled through space.

"How does the spaceport Apple.79 sound? They have amazing food there and an entire hall that you can graffiti and it erases_ itself_ after a few hours," announced the Doctor.

"Alright Professor!" said Ace. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm all out of chalk!"


End file.
